User talk:PrincessBlossom
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Blossom7932 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi Hi. I was wondering if you can get rid of that 'personality' bar in the Salma infobox. It's just that I think she has more personalties and such. Is that a problem or not? Tell me plz and bye. 22:48, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I think it's more better if you stopped adding quotes to the character pages and make a seperate one. Just a suggestion, but its up to you :) 22:48, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem at all! Thanks for the quotes idea too! PrincessBlossom (talk) 00:08, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello I've only recently joined, but I'm looking forward in editing here. I also like ParaNorman, and I like Coraline that is created by Laika, too. And I was wondering, how did you put a background and logo on ParaNorman Wiki? I'm having trouble with the Coraline Wiki, that's coincidentally in the same position as ParaNorman Wiki's previous condition. The founder is inactive and the admin's last edit was two years ago... KristinR (talk) 13:45, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and I'll go to you if I need any help. Ember (Ember is my signater not Fangirl111) Hey, the Grandma page is locked, can you unlock it or add the quote "It's okay to afraid, so long as you don't let it change who you are." the Grandma told Norman that. Ember I'm on it. PrincessBlossom (talk) 05:45, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Pictures and protected pages Hey, I noticed you protected some pages, such as: Courtney Babcock, Grandma, and Sheriff Hooper. I have some pictures to add but can't since they're pages are protected. Here are the pictures: This one I was going to add in Courtney Babcock and Grandma. These three I was going to put in Sheriff Hooper and the captions I was going to put for each was going to be "Sheriff Hooper in the credits" I was going to put these two in Courtney Babcock and the captions for each was going to be "Courtney in the credits" and I was going to put these two in Grandma and the captions for each was going to be "Grandma in the credits" so if you could add these, or unprotect the pages so I can add them, that would be great, thanks :) Fangirl111 (Ember) (talk) 03:46, November 10, 2014 (UTC)